Death Song
The Death Song is a Mystery Class Dragon that appears in the How to Train Your Dragon Franchise, specifically Dragons: Race to the Edge. Related to the serpentine and viper-like Slithersong, the Death Song is one of the deadliest and most beautiful dragons. Garffiljorg, a trained Death Song, is a perfect example of this species. Description The Death Song has a long, slender body. Its wings resemble those of a Thunderdrum, its archenemy among dragons. It has a tail that is very reminiscent of that of a Monstrous Nightmare while its body resembles that of a Timberjack, as it is very thin. The Death Song has striking, bright colors of blue, yellow, and orange on both its wings and tail and is adorned with spikes that run along its back. The also have small arms and longer hind legs. History In the episode of Dragons: Race to the Edge titled "Imperfect Harmony", Hiccup, Toothless and their Dragon Riders stumble upon an island and stay the night, only to wake up and find all their dragons missing. Only Toothless, due to his inability to fly, remains. He quickly leads the gang to a cove, where they find lot of dragons, including their own, trapped in amber. Soon they hear the Death Song's call and the Death Song itself emerges. It carefully picks up a dragon, devours it in seconds and returns, spitting amber at all of them. Only Hiccup gets away after Astrid saves him. He quickly finds help and trains a Thunderdrum, which is immune to the Death Song's call. Together, they lure the Death Song away from the cove and promptly set fire to the amber with high friction and Monstrous Nightmare gel. The amber melts and the dragons are freed in time. While the rest of the team help free the other dragons, Hiccup lures the Death Song into a cramped cavern and traps it there. In "Tone Death", the riders rescue an egg from the Dragon Hunters led by Viggo and Ryker Grimborn. The egg hatches, and out emerges a baby Death Song, Garffiljorg. Though adorable, this dragon can't stop crying and spat amber on Tuffnut's pet chicken. Heather decides to sing to him, finally putting him at ease and lulling the baby dragon to sleep. Throughout the next day, the riders take turn to sing to him. However, their effort proved to be futile and they decide to bring it to Melody Island to be taken care of by other Death Songs. However, the moment they reach the cove, the adult Death Song ambushes and traps the riders. Garff and the adult start bonding, but when they start roaring, the adult quickly knocks the baby away. The riders realize that Garff has been singing all their songs, instead of the Death Song's natural call. The Death Song attacks the riders, who start singing, and Garff imitates them. The adult looks at Garff, decides to adopt him and finally takes off with him following right behind. Now having reached adult or near-adult size, Garff and his adoptive parent are attacked by the Dragon Hunters led by Drago Bludvist's lieutenant, Krogan and Garff is left for dead while his "parent" is captured for use in capturing Singetails. Astrid and Stormfly stay with him, and are able to nurse him back to health. Having taken up residence on Dragon's Edge following the Dragon Hunters' attack, Garff soon becomes a problem when he begins attacking other dragons with the exception of Stormfly, who has become immune to his song. This prompts the riders to attempt to relocate him to a new island, only to find it home to a pack of Slitherwings that try to capture Garff and seemingly poison Stormfly. However, in reality Stormfly is mourning Garff's apparent loss, as Garff's amber was unable to cling to the poison-coated hides of the Slitherwings. Garff is able to protect himself from their poison by encasing himself in his amber, and is eventually rescued by the riders, who soon relocate him to another island where he can live without fear. Behavior Death Songs are solitary by nature, only interacting to breed or potentially raise an orphaned infant of their own kind. However, even orphaned Death Song infants may become prey to the adults if the adults do not like the juvenile's songs. Song is also the dragon's way of communicating with its own kind. It uses its singing to lure in other dragons as prey before encasing them in amber so it can eat them at leisure. They will also encase themselves in amber to defend themselves against dragons such as Slitherwings, which are immune to their amber as it does not stick to their hides. Thunderdrums are also mostly immune to the Death Song's calls as they have poor hearing. Abilities The Death Song is a cunning and clever predator that uses its melodious song to lure in other dragons before capturing them with its deadly amber; a viscous substance that hardens quickly to prevent prey escaping. Upon capturing these hapless victims, the Death Song then stores them in a living larder to eat its prey at leisure. Armed with exceedingly powerful jaws, it can devour a Gronckle in minutes, leaving little more than a few bones. The Death Song's amber can be melted with dragon fire, and Death Song Amber can be used to make fire-proof and pressure-resistant materials when combined with the metal known as Gronckle-Iron. Additionally, when Death Songs are raised around other dragons, the Death Song's vocalizations become less effective on them to the point of eventual immunity. Singing to a Death Song can help earn its trust. Death Songs are vulnerable to their own songs in enclosed spaces and their amber is useless against their Slitherwing cousins. The Death Song is also highly intelligent, as it can learn the songs of others and mimic calls of other dragons. This intelligence also helps the Death Song learn how to communicate with its own kind. de:Todsinger Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:Films Category:Western Dragons